Cherry
by McDiggin'It
Summary: Merlin shows up to a meeting, late, and looking absolutely ravished. An interrogation from Arthur turns into a discussion of cherries and double entendres. MERGANA


Title: Cherry

A/N: This is just a short, plotless one-shot. I hope you guys like it! If you do, leave a review please!

-McDiggin'It

...

Summary: Merlin shows up to a meeting, late, and looking absolutely ravished. An interrogation from Arthur turns into a discussion of cherries and double entendres.

...

The occupants of the great hall look up when the large wooden double doors bang open, and Arthur's manservant rushes in, looking dazed and out of breath.

"Sorry I'm late, Sire." He mutters to Arthur.

Arthur and the rest of the knights continue to stare at him. The King quirks an eyebrow at his sons manservant, but he doesn't say anything. It seems, the boy has been out rendezvousing with some girl if that red lipstick around his mouth is any indication. Uther chuckles to himself.

Arthur looks his manservant up and down, then mutters, "Merlin, you always look like rubbish, but today you look like _last years_ rubbish."

Merlin's eyebrows crinkle as he turns to a guard and checks his reflection in the guards' shiny armor. It's distorted, but he can see what Arthur's referring to. His hair is sticking up at odd angles, and there seems to be a red spot around his mouth. His clothes are wrinkled, and his belt looks to be on the outside of his jacket rather than around his pants, which, now that he's noticed it, are about to fall right off his hips. He turns his back to the group and quickly rights his belt, flattens his hair, and wipes his mouth on his sleeve. He only hopes that no one notices when... his trail of thought ends abruptly as the doors swing open again, revealing the Lady Morgana.

"Ah," Uther smiles, then frowns upon the sight of his ward. Her dress looks wrinkled on her which is odd, and her lipstick looks a bit too light today. His eyes narrow suspiciously.

"Sorry I'm late." Morgana laughs humorlessly. "I was out riding, and lost track of time, Milord." She bows her head, trying to hide the blush forming on her cheeks at her own words. She isn't lying completely. She was indeed out riding and lost track of time... she just left out the part of what she was riding... or rather, _who_ she was riding. She side-glances at the reason she's late... well, she supposes it's her fault. He was simply walking past an alcove she was hiding inside from one of her many suitors when she dragged him inside with her and had her way with him.

Morgana quickly notices the obvious disheveled state of Merlin's clothes, and she bites her lip before looking back at the King again.

Uther buys her lie almost immediately and nods, turning his attention back to the meeting.

Arthur, Percival, Gwaine, and Leon continue to stare between Merlin and Morgana. Arthur looks suspicious, while Percival, Gwaine, and Leon snicker knowingly.

At the end of the meeting, Arthur takes his servant by the ear and pulls him to a corner once Uther left the great hall. Merlin winces and tries to swat away the Prince's hand. "What the bloody hell were you doing before the meeting?" Arthur growls.

Merlin manages to get free and turns, giving the Prince a mocking look. "Wouldn't _you_ like to know?"

"I would." Arthur replies.

Merlin huffs, "I was... searching for a prize."

"A prize?" Arthur asks disbelievingly. "For who?"

"Myself." Merlin answers with a goofy grin.

"Why?"

The manservant shrugs as he glances quickly towards the other side of the room where Morgana is having a conversation with Leon. "I think I deserve a prize for having to put up with your royal pratness." He mutters under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing, sire."

"Really? I heard you say something."

"Right... I was just saying that I was searching under a beautiful cherry tree, for the most delicious cherry." He smirks at his own double entendre.

Arthur stares incredulously. "A cherry tree?"

"Yes, Sire."

"Merlin, there isn't a cherry tree around for miles. Do you think I'm stupid?"

"Of course," Merlin paused with a smile then adds quickly at Arthur's glare, "not."

"I'll have to disagree." Morgana chimes in as she comes to a stop beside the two men. She grins widely at Arthur, then shoots a flirtatious smile at Merlin. "While I was riding, Merlin was indeed finding the cherry."

Merlin stifles a laugh as he gives Morgana a warning look. It felt so wrong, but hilarious to subtly talk about his and Morgana's most recent activities, right under Arthur's nose.

"So where are they?" Arthur asks, his eyes searching Merlin's clothes and hands.

"What?" The manservant asks distractedly.

"The cherries."

"There was only one cherry." Morgana smirks at Merlin.

"Just one?" Arthur asks incredulously.

Merlin nods towards Morgana, "Always one."

"And what did you do with the cherry?" Arthur's eyes are wide.

"He ate it." Morgana answers for Merlin, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

The manservants eyes widen at her as he licks his lips. There's a slap to the side of his head, and he turns his eyes towards the Prince. "What?"

"You greedy idiot! Why didn't you get more for the rest of us?" Arthur asks exasperatedly and huffs, "When you came in earlier, you had this red spot around your mouth and for a moment, I thought..." he trails off and laughs hysterically, "but it was just a cherry."

"It was the sweetest cherry, too." Merlin sighs and looks at Morgana who immediately starts blushing.

Arthur rolls his eyes. "Couldn't have gotten your Future King a bunch, couldn't you?"

"I don't think the cherry tree I received the cherry from wanted to share."

"It certainly wouldn't." Morgana says sternly. "As a matter of fact, I think you should mark that Tree as yours, Merlin. And soon. Before someone Uther approves of tries to claim it." She gives him a pointed look.

"Of course, Milady... I'm working on it."

Arthur looks confusedly between the two, not even sure if they're still talking about actual cherries and a cherry tree.

"Besides, I think Gwen might have the cherry you'd want, Sire." Merlin says quickly to Arthur upon seeing the confused look on his face.

"What?"

"Gwen took some cherries as well..." Morgana cuts in to save Merlin's sexy arse from being sent to the stocks. "So you might want to go and find her now. Lancelot might beat you to it and eat all the cherries. I hear he has a thing for those."

Arthur's eyes widen in fear, not waiting another moment before taking off in a sprint towards the doors. He stops abruptly, turning and opening his mouth to call something out, but Morgana beats him to it.

"I sent her home early today." She calls, to which the Prince nods and starts back running out the hall.

Merlin chuckles lightly and looks at Morgana. "Riding, Milady?" He asks teasingly.

"Cherries, Merlin?" Morgana deadpans with a flutter of her eyelashes.

They share a look before dissolving into a fit of giggles.

Morgana bites her lip as she looks up at the handsome manservant through her lashes. She leans in closer, mindful of the guards still in the hall with them, and whispers, "I still expect you to come to my chambers tonight."

Merlin nods to her, "Of course. Shall I bring a sleeping draught?"

"Only if you're _not_ planning on spending the night... _you_ work better than any sleeping draught for me."

Merlin smiles, his eyes flitting to her lips and back up to her beautiful emeralds. He resists the urge to push her against the wall and ravage her. He can do that later on tonight. "I'll see you tonight then, Milady." He watches with admiration as she walks away. He licks his lips, barely able to wait until tonight so he can claim that sweet cherry again.

...

A/N: This is just a quick, plotless one, I thought would be fun to write. I literally wrote this in 2hrs, on the notepad in my iPhone, so I apologize if it sucks. But let me know what you think! Btw, I'm working on the other fics and will be updating as soon as possible. Reviews are love!

-McDiggin'It


End file.
